1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipefitting engaging tools and more particularly pertains to a new pipefitting engaging tool for positioning around a pipefitting and selectively loosening or tightening the pipefitting on a pipe by way of a powered tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipefitting engaging tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,817 describes a powered pipe wrench for engaging and rotating a pipe fitting. Another type of pipefitting engaging tool having a similar use and structure to that found above is U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,481. Still yet another powered pipe wrench is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,269 that includes a jaw assembly having a toothed gear mounted in the jaw assembly. The toothed gear may be brought into communication with a pipefitting and then rotated with a motor so that the pipefitting is also rotated.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a powered device that is adapted for being receiving and rotating a plurality of different sized pipefittings. Additionally, the device should include a means for securing a pipe with respect to a pipefitting.